


Skin Memories

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loves Stiles' hands but most especially his left one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Memories

Peter liked holding Stiles’ hands. Squeezing them, massaging them, running his fingers along the imbedded lines of them. He liked mouthing at them, nipping playfully, or sucking flirtatiously. 

His favourite part of Stiles’ hands though? Found on Stiles’ left hand, cushioned by the pinky finger on one side and the middle finger on the other, glinting gems poking up from black depths, was the wedding ring on Stiles’ finger. More than that ring though, was what Peter loved underneath.

He’d push the ring out of the way, depositing the ring to Stiles’ right hand, and he’d find his prize. For Stiles’ skin around his ring finger held the impression of the ring, skin memories Peter liked to call it. Liked knowing that the indentation was permanent, that Stiles’ body fitted around the ring, accepting it. 

He liked to run a finger across it, the skin smooth. Liked to run his tongue around it, tracing the tattoo of it. It filled him with warmth that the ring had been worn long enough to have such a reaction on Stiles’ body. 

It was a part of Stiles, Peter was a part of Stiles, and that ring - that skin memory - spoke of the longevity of them. 

Peter loved Stiles’ hands, but most especially his left hand, where Peter’s love was firmly grooved into Stiles’ skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
